


Cell Block Tango

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Deep Throating, Drugs, Homophobia, Loud Sex, M/M, Non consensual use of drugs, Oral Sex, Rimming, The junkers go to prison the first time!, Violence, Will add tags as they pop up, prison fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: They knew this would happen.They were criminals, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! what's up?
> 
> Here I am with my shit, a new thing that I was waiting to write for a long while now. This fic is about the first time the Junkers are sent to prison! It will be multichaptered, will add tags as needed. 
> 
> I am very excited for this! This is my first multichapter fanfic that isn't an AU. this fic takes place in the canon. I am super excited for it, and I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> ALSO how about that Roadhog comic huh???? I still am so happy about that.
> 
> I will try to update this fic one chapter per week, more if I can.  
> I hope you guys like it!! I am super duper excited!!!!

The sound of gunshots were like a melody. The screams were the chorus. The way his bike roared made his heart flutter, the same way it fluttered back when he was young and clubbed, electronic music beating in the air.

Junkrat’s laughter made it all better. Loud enough to drown the sirens and the gunshots, laughing frantic as he threw his grenades at the cops chasing them.

So much for inconspicuous. 

Roadhog guessed that was the start of their worldwide crime spree. The fact that it started in Sydney, of all places was a little bit of a surprise to him.

Sydney was absolutely nothing like the Outback.   
The Outback was crawling with Junkers, irradiated wasteland full of dead animals and corpses where people ate each other to live, gathering the remains of the old civilization to build a new fucked up one.

Sydney… Sydney was different. A beautiful city with tall buildings, the peak of technology.   
It was surreal to think that both Junkertown and Sydney were in the same continent.  
Honestly, it was repulsive. They were left to rot in the outback, forced to create their own fucked up world, and these suits are their neighbors. And they live in luxury. 

Fuckers.

The plan was to somehow slip into Sydney, “inconspicuous” or so Junkrat said, and to silently slip off into the world in a ship. Europe, Asia, America… anywhere that wasn’t Australia would be apples. And yet, not surprisingly the plan went to hell the moment an Omnic bumped into Junkrat.

The Omnic apologized, but Junkrat went mad. Started a commotion which ended in him shooting a grenade at the Omnic’s face, effectively killing it. Things escalated more and more, until the Sydney police started chasing them in their cars, leading them to where they were now. 

Worth it, to be honest. Normally Roadhog would be upset at Junkrat but at this point he could only but laugh. The plan may have gone to hell, but hey, he was used to it. And it was fun, so he didn’t care if it meant blowing some cops and omnics to hell.

It just meant getting out of Sydney may be a little bit more difficult, but things just weren’t fun if they were easy, right?

As for now Roadhog was driving through the city, Junkrat perched on his sidecar as he shot. “A little bit of fun before we leave!” He screamed as he kept shooting. It was almost therapeutic.   
The cars chased after him in an attempt to slow them down but nothing would stop them. They think they are hot shit? Roadhog has had far worse encounters than this. This was _nothing_.

“What ya say we send ‘em up?!” Junkrat yelled. Roadhog laughed loudly, letting Junkrat know his approval. 

Junkrat aimed carefully and shot. The grenades bounced on the road, until one of the cop cars ran over it.  
The car exploded into fire, shooting into the air and flipping a couple of times before it crashed against the ground. The other police cars crashed against it and exploded, creating chaos and mayhem.

“That’ll teach ‘em! Bet they won’t forget about the us now, roight Hog?!”

Things were getting heated up. More police cars joined the chase, and Roadhog was starting to get a little worried. They didn’t really have an escape plan or anything, so they would have to make do. 

Roadhog kept his eyes on the road, police cars already making their way towards them, ready to crash head on them. Roadhog simply laughed, this would be an interesting game of chicken.   
He hit the gas, making Junkrat falter a little. 

“Aha! Careful mate, I almost fell!” He laughed, still paying attention to their rear as Roadhog focused only on the police cars coming to them.

Roadhog laughed deep as he saw the cars approaching. He wasn’t afraid. He knew they would pull over, and wouldn’t continue. Cops were always the same.  
There were about three cars coming towards them head on, and Roadhog was willing to game his life.

And as he expected, the cars opened the way at the last minute. They hit the brakes and swerved to avoid getting hit by Roadhog, and he managed to slip by them by a small margin. He hollered, monstrous laugh drowning the sound of the sirens. 

His laugh died the moment he saw something across the road, suspicions confirmed when he saw police officers on either side of the road.  
He attempted to swerve but it was too late. His bike violently skidded on the pavement, but he couldn’t stop. He grabbed Junkrat with one meaty arm, pulling him close as the bike ran over the spike strip. The wheels popped, making him lose control of the bike.

“Hold on…!” He screamed to Junkrat. 

No matter how much he tried to keep the bike steady Roadhog couldn’t keep it straight. It swerved into the sidewalk. Roadhog braced himself as they crashed against whatever was there; they were thrown into the air, Roadhog felt himself crash against thick glass. He lost hold of Junkrat as crashed against the ground, something breaking around him as things just fell on top of his body.

Roadhog immediately got up. His eyes darted around the building they just crashed into. A grocery store, and Roadhog had crashed against one of the shelves. Packages of soup and bread were on top of him, ruined. He shoved them off, getting up as he searched for his charge.

“Junkrat?” He called out, eyes scanning the tiny market. His eyes jumped to a fallen shelf, things piled up on top of something. “Junkrat!”

He pushed the runed shelf off Junkrat. He felt his stomach drop when he saw the young man covered in sticky red, his eyes already searching for whatever huge wound had caused it.

Junkrat however, just groaned as he sat up. 

“Jamie-”

“M’fine,” He scooped some of the red blood-like liquid off his torso and put it into his mouth. Several broken bottles laid on Junkrat’s feet, broken and ruined having poured their red contents on Junkrat. He had few scratches from the glass, but he was okay.

Roadhog felt a weight lift off his shoulders, but also wanted to smack him on the head. Absolutely no time for that, they needed to get out of there.

They couldn’t exit from the front, the cops would probably be there. They would have to exit through the back, steal one of the cars and get the hell away. The bike… they could get the bike later. It would be used as evidence. They could break into the police station and get it back.

He heard the sound of something heavy shooting at them. A bomb? Roadhog didn’t know, but he curled into Junkrat to protect him. Nothing exploded, but something hissed in the air.

“What the-” Junkrat cried from under Roadhog, covering his mouth. He turned to see a gas canister on the floor of the grocery store, gas pouring out of it quick and fast flooding the area. 

“...?” It took him a minute to process what happened, and when he realized they were being drugged Junkrat was already going limp, crashing into the floor.

His mask filtered the gas which gave him few seconds of advantage. He raised his scrap gun and shot blindly, the gas obscuring his view. Roadhog could hear people screaming and grunting, so hopefully he managed to shoot down some of them.

Something sharp lodged into his arm, chest and stomach. It pinched at him, and when Roadhog looked down he saw darts lodged into his skin.

Fuck.

This went completely haywire. In desperation he shot madly, blindly before he went down. He screamed into the wind, his vision clouding as he felt his limbs starting to go numb. He went cross eyed, feeling the gri on his gun slip as Roadhog finally fell into the floor.

Just before he lost consciousness, his hand blindly looked for Junkrat. He saw the young man on the floor completely out of it, and no matter how much he tried, Roadhog couldn’t reach him.

Then, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, getting drugged _sucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat wakes up.
> 
> Hello!! Im sorry i didnt update this last week, I've been having some pretty busy days at work... shit has been wild so plz forgive haha. Gonna try to keep updating stuff but work has been kicking my ass lately!!!! so if i miss an update im super sorry!!! i'mma try to keep them consistent tho.
> 
> Shot out to my GF who helped me beta read this!!! love you trish!!
> 
> also shot out to my pal Psii who helped me with the writing jails process!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it!

God, getting drugged _sucked_.

It wasn’t the first time Junkrat had been drugged and he figured it wouldn’t be the last. He was used to the occasional drug, but the good ones were too expensive and the cheap ones could give you brain damage, which Junkrat didn’t need at all. These were different, though. These, oh, these were the kind that put you down, that made you go limp and knocked you out until they finished tying you up. 

Junkrat slowly felt himself regain consciousness. His head throbbed in pain, as did his body; his mind felt full of mud and gunk. He couldn’t open his eyes just yet, but he could sort of make out what the people around him were saying.

“...Junkers. They come from the irradiated Outback. His levels of radiation are worrisome; it is most likely that it altered his brain activity. We must do further testing.”

More things came into focus. He could hear the sound of something beeping, like those old heart monitors some doctors had in Junkertown. He was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, like peeling away layers of fogginess.

“Nah, they will go straight to prison. It is pretty clear-cut what they did.”

He finally woke up, eyes opening to find himself in a small room. It was all white and the people inside wore white scrubs as well. There was one of those police officers in there as well, talking to one of the nurses about him.

Junkrat felt something tying him to the side of the bed. A belt wrapped around his left wrist. His right prosthetic had been taken off as he laid on the hospital table. The feeling of being restrained like an animal and the realization of where he was crashed into him like a bag of bricks.  
He remembered clear as day how they were in the middle of a heist but were then trapped and caught. _Caught_ , like vermin. They had been caught and now Junkrat was tied down and Roadhog was nowhere to be seen and there were nurses and cops all around him and one of those nurses was a fucking Omnic. An _Omnic_.

He had to get out. 

He had to get out _now_.

With a screech, Junkrat leaped off the table, but the belt still tied him to the headboard. That didn’t stop him, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he pulled hard. He managed to rip off his binding and lurch forward with bared teeth as the nurses and doctors screeched in horror.   
He stumbled to the floor, having only one leg and all, but that didn’t stop him, either. He grabbed whatever was nearest to him, which turned out to be a scalpel, and swung it wildly. 

He slashed the face of the cop that tried to stop him, making him bleed. The sight made Junkrat laugh, even if he felt the Omnic getting behind him to restrain him. Junkrat flailed, reaching behind him and stabbing the Omnic several times in his face. He wished he could see how it looked, but he felt the oil slip onto him.

Another nurse, a woman, leaped forward and caught him off guard. She stabbed something into his neck and pushed him down before jumping back. Junkrat pulled whatever she stabbed him with to use it to stab her back, but it felt like plastic. 

It was a syringe. Fuck.

He bared his teeth and jumped forward with a punch to the nurse that had drugged him and felt her nose crack under his fist. The cop whom he had slashed grabbed him and Junkrat used the syringe that he was still holding to stab at the man’s chest several times, each time weaker than before. The corner of his vision blurred out and his body felt numb and limp.

Junkrat cursed as he fell to the floor, the drug finally knocking him out.

 

The next time he awoke, he was fully restrained. Instead of leather belts, he had been literally chained down to the bed, the metal pressing uncomfortably against his body. Even his stumps had been restrained.   
Seemed like the idiots learned. But that meant it would be far more difficult to get out. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to _try_ though. 

Except he couldn’t. Even though he was awake, his body felt numb and lazy. Still the drugs, most likely. Junkrat hissed as he attempted to move, but he still felt like his body weighed tons.

Well, now that he couldn’t move, he had some time to check the room he was in.

It was different than the room in which he had previously woken up. This one was smaller and dirtier, and he was alone. 

Junkrat had definitely been moved, but he wasn’t sure where. After his outburst, it was obvious. Honestly, he didn’t care; he only wanted to know where Roadhog was, and Roadhog wasn’t there, so obviously he needed to get out. 

Several minutes passed in which Junkrat tried to analyze everything in the room. His position didn’t give him a good view of everything, but there didn’t seem to be any tools or chemicals outside of their cabinets. Smart. He busied himself worrying about Roadhog. Roadhog would be fine. He was a big man and he could kill anything. Roadhog was most definitely probably fine. 

Still, it would be pretty great if he burst in and got Junkrat out of there, though.

But he didn’t. Instead, the door opened and, as Junkrat lifted his head, he saw an older man (probably about Roadhog’s age) entering the room with a suitcase and a journal in his hands. He wore thick glasses, closing the door quietly behind him as he made his way towards Junkrat’s bed. 

“Good day, Mister Fawkes,” the man greeted him and Junkrat already fucking hated him. Who the fuck was he that knew his last name? Who the hell did that man think he was to use it? Roadhog was nowadays the only one allowed to call him by his birthname and that was because he was special. 

“Name’s Junkrat, mate,” he hissed, and the man sat on a chair next to the bed but far enough away so Junkrat couldn’t grab him by the sweater vest he was wearing. Smart. Junkrat would have choked him immediately if he had the chance.

“Ah, my apologies, Junkrat. My name is Richard, and I am here to ask you some questions.”

“I feel like I am the one supposed to ask tha’ questions ‘ere, mate.” Junkrat struggled. “Where the fuck am I?”

“You are currently in jail, Junkrat. Have you ever been in jail before?”

Junkrat thought about it. He wasn’t sure if the places he had been in the outback could really be considered jails; he had been thrown into cells and tortured for his treasure before, but jails were supposed to keep the bad people away from the good poor citizens, right?   
Sometimes the Queen would incarcerate Junkers and punish them if they had pissed her off, but most of the time she just exiled them.

“They’re all cages, mate. No big difference.”

“You have committed many crimes; you took people’s lives. You and your partner murdered them.”

“Where’s Roadhog?” Junkrat said loudly. “Where ya got ‘im?! What ya doin’ to him?! Where is Roadhog?!”

“Mako Rut- er, Roadhog is currently in official custody. He shall be joining you in jail soon enough.” Junkrat felt something heavy lift from his chest. At least Roadhog was fine, because if he wasn’t he would burn the place down. “However, before you can join him, I must ask you some questions. Otherwise, your stay in this infirmary could take longer.”

Fuck, Junkrat hated to cooperate, but if it meant he would get to see Roadhog sooner then dammit, he would. 

All the questions were pretty annoying, but Junkrat answered them truthfully. Things like, why exactly he killed those people, if he ever thought about hurting or killing himself, etcetera.

Junkrat said that no, he didn’t care that he killed those people, especially since they were cops and Omnics. No, he never thought about killing himself; why should he? He had a pretty good life, especially since Roadhog was around. Sure, sometimes he wished he was dead and stuff, but everybody thought about that, right? And when he was with Roadhog those feelings went away. 

He expected there to be more questions but, after a while, Richard thanked him and was about to step away.

“Wait, when are ya lettin’ me out?! When will I see Roahdog?!”

“I must talk with my superiors, but I will seek his transfer as soon as possible. Thank you for your cooperation-”

“Wait, but what will happen then?!”

The man didn’t answer, simply leaving Junkrat alone once again. He was pretty pissed off, but he couldn’t do anything at all.

Junkrat was so occupied thinking about Roadhog and that he was okay, he _had_ to be because that’s what the man told him, that he didn’t consider the situation he was in at all. It wasn't until several minutes (hours? He was bad at calculating time) later that the door opened, but instead of Richard about four police officers came in with a well-dressed man behind them.

Even if he was very well-dressed, he didn’t seem like a suit. He seemed to be even older than Roadhog, his face tired and leathery as he stared at Junkrat. 

“Good day, Mister Jamison Fawkes”

“Tha name is _Junkrat_.”

“As you are aware, you are in jail. You have committed crimes and you, alongside your partner, will be judged for it. Now, this is how it works,”

The police officers surrounded Junkrat. He could see that they were armed and ready to defend themselves against any of Junkrat’s attacks. 

“You are from the Outback, so I am willing to bet you have never been in jail or prison before, is that right?”

Junkrat just sneered at him.

“You will be held in this jail. You will stay here until your court hearing. Your sentence will then be decided in court and you will be sent to prison to fulfill your punishment. In the meantime, you will live here under our rules along with the other transient criminals as they come and go.”

That was a little too much for Junkrat to really comprehend. Okay, they were in jail, and they would get sentences, and then get shipped to prison. What was the difference? They were just buildings. 

“Of course, there might be the chance you get exiled to the Outback and forbidden entrance here. It all depends on your sentence.”

Eh, so what. They had gotten out of the Outback before; if that really did happen they would just get back out again. No big deal.

“There are rules in this prison, Mister Fawkes. You are not allowed to attack other inmates. You will not have any weapons…”

The man just kept talking and talking, but Junkrat zoned out. The police officers started to undo his chains. His sore skin was finally able to breath and Junkrat really had to resist the urge to just lunge at the asshole talking and rip his nose off, but his mind went to Roadhog once again. He needed to see him first.

“We’ve already took the privilege of taking your belongings. You will-”

“Mate, I am missin’ somethin’ ‘ere.” Junkrat laughed as he pointed at his stump. His prosthetics had been taken. One of the police officers handed him what seemed to be a very, very shitty rubber prosthetic. It was old, gross, and seemed to be shorter than his actual leg. 

Junkrat looked at it, but he guessed it was better than nothing. What the hell, he once strapped a broomstick to his thigh and made do with that. It felt a little loose as he strapped it in, but at least he wouldn’t be hopping everywhere. 

Another one of the cops threw a bright-orange shirt at his face. Junkrat put it on and figured he was now officially ready for jail.

“Let’s go, gentlemen.”

The men escorted Junkrat out of the infirmary. As they passed through the hallways, he saw many other rooms, some empty and some with people. Junkrat made sure to analyze every hallway they were in, to keep a lookout for anything that could help him and Roadhog escape later on. 

He could see from the very little barred windows that it was late. Most of the inmates were already in their cells, clinging to the bars as they stared at Junkrat being escorted. Some whispered, others hollered, and some even laughed. Junkrat just chuckled.

They arrived at an empty cell, opened it up, and almost shoved Junkrat inside. 

“This is where you will sleep. Tomorrow you will be given instructions on what-”

“Where is Roadhog?” Junkrat turned to face the man and the police. 

“There has been a little bit of a paperwork issue with Mister Rutledge. It will be fixed soon, but it is none of your business,” the man said as the cell was closed harshly and locked. 

“Tha’ shit ya talkin’ about? I was promised I would see Hog! Where is Roadhog?!” He slammed himself into the bars and the men took a step back. 

“Mister Fawkes, I would like you to remind you that you have currently no leg to stand on,” He pointed at Junkrat’s fake leg and smiled. “If you do not cooperate with us, your days here will be very, very uncomfortable for you.”

Junkrat just sneered, full of hate. 

“By the way, my name is Augustus Cox. I am the warden of this jail, and I will keep an eye on you.” He showed his teeth in a fake smile. “We are used to your kind. Junkers coming here, thinking they can make it big. And let me tell you, Mister Fawkes: I know how to deal with your kind.”

Junkrat just smiled wide and laughed. “Just fuckin’ try me.”

“Goodnight, Mister Fawkes.”

And then they left him alone.

Junkrat paced around his cell, investigating it. It had a toilet and two beds, which looked pretty big. Maybe not big enough for Roadhog, but he was a very big man. 

As much as he wanted to stay awake, he was starting to feel exhausted. The drugs were probably still in his system. 

All the people around him were already asleep, the inmates already tucked in their beds for the night. Junkrat still stood until the guard passed and pointed at him. 

“Go to sleep, Fawkes.”

He would have fought it, but if it meant seeing Roadhog faster, then okay. He crawled up to the bed, the shitty mattress creaking under him. The blanket was too thin, but he had slept without them before. All in all, it was better than sleeping in a bug-infested floor on the outback.

Junkrat sighed, wrapping himself in the blanket. His mind was tired from all the events and he wanted to crawl all over the place but his body told him to sleep. 

Eventually, he slept, feeling cold and alone without Roadhog in sight.

 

He didn’t dream. He was softly awakened by the sound of his cell opening and closing. Junkrat looked up but everything was too dark. Something shushed him, petting his hair.

Roadhog.

Junkrat gave a kiss to the meat of his palm as Roadhog crawled into bed with him, reaching around Junkrat and holding him close. 

“Hey,” Junkrat greeted.

“Shhh,” Roadhog whispered against his ear. He could feel his lips; they had taken his mask. “Sleep.”

Junkrat was now easily able to sleep, finally feeling the softness and warmth of the body beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is Junkrat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog wakes up.
> 
> Hello!! New chapter. So what is gonna happen is one chapter will be focused on Hog's POV, other in Rat, and so on and so on. I hope its interesting!!  
> I don't got much to say apart that i KNOW i said i was gonna post this thing weekly but tbh life has been messy and i am kind of Exhausted so im taking stuff slow haha. sorry guys.
> 
> Thanks to my gf trish for being my beta!! love u bby thank u 
> 
> Hope y'all like it!!!! thank u for reading!!

Unsurprisingly, he woke up with chains tying him to the bed. He tested them, but didn’t actually try to burst out of them. Looking around, Roadhog realized where he was. A hospital room. 

It didn’t take him long to figure out what was happening. They had been caught by the police and were now on their way to jail. 

He sighed. He knew it would happen eventually. They were planning a worldwide crime spree, of course they would get caught at one point. It was inevitable. However, Roadhog had to admit that he hadn’t expected it to happen _this_ fast. They hadn’t even gotten out of Australia, for fuck’s sake. What a way to start their trip. 

Roadhog couldn’t move an inch, but noticed that they had taken his mask away. It enraged him that they just touched it without any care in the world, but there was not much he could do at the moment besides wait. 

...And he waited. He figured about a half-hour passed before the door in front of him opened.   
A man about his age stepped inside, suitcase and journal in his hands. He closed the door behind him as he went to stand a safe distance from Roadhog. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Rutledge.” Ugh. He knew they were going to use his real name, but it still made him incredibly uncomfortable. Junkrat was the only one allowed to use his real name. 

“Roadhog,” he said in a deep voice. The man nodded, almost apologetically.

“My apologies, Roadhog. My name is Richard and I am here to ask you some questions.”

Ah, a psychologist. There to make sure Roadhog wasn’t a danger to himself or the others around him. Well, he absolutely was, but he was sure the big guys wouldn’t be too happy if he committed suicide while in their care. 

Before Richard was able to start asking, Roadhog spoke loudly.

“Where is Junkrat?”

“Jamison F-, Junkrat, woke up before you and has already been processed into the facility. The sooner you cooperate with us, Mister Roadhog, the sooner you can be reunited with him.”

Well, Roadhog wasn’t the kind of person to just follow orders, but the thought of Junkrat being already alone in a cell, festering with his own thoughts, gave him enough resolve to not be too much of a dick. 

“Are you aware of where you are, Roadhog?”

“Jail.”

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“We killed some omnics and people, got caught, got drugged, got shipped off here.”

“Have you ever been in jail before, Roadhog?”

“Yes.” Long, long ago. Before the omnium exploded and he had gone to Hell. He recalled it as the worst month of his life, back then. If only he had known what was going to happen next. “It was decades ago.”

“So are you familiar with the process?”

“You are going to send me to jail. I will have to wait for a trial. If I am found guilty, you will send me to prison, otherwise I’ll be free to go.” He stared at Richard. “Or has it changed, Doctor?”

“No, that is pretty much the process. I will ask you some questions before you can be sent to jail.”

With Junkrat’s safety in mind, he answered every single one with either yes, no, or maybe. Not many questions required much more than that.

It felt wrong that Richard could just stare at his face like that, as if he was trying to read his emotions. Roadhog kept his face as stoic as he could, something that wasn’t easy. He used to be able to emote as much as he wanted under his mask and no one was the wiser, but now he was naked, exposed. Too vulnerable. 

Questions about if he cared that he killed those people, whether he ever wanted to hurt himself or Junkrat, if he ever thought about killing himself… standard stuff. He answered every question with sharp answers until Richard finished and packed his things.

“Thank you, Roadhog. I will talk to my superior so you can be transferred as soon as possible.”

“Will I get to see Junkrat?”

“I cannot disclose that information at the moment.”

If Roadhog had been able, he would have punched him in the face. Instead, he said nothing, staring at him as he said his goodbyes and left Roadhog alone with his own thoughts. 

The first thing he thought of was how to get out of that place. They could get things so Junkrat could build his own bombs and get out of there. He wasn’t even going to think about waiting until the trial; they would surely go to prison no matter what. They would get out before they even went to trial. Roadhog was going to make sure of that.  
He sighed as his mind wandered back to Junkrat. The idea of him being alone in a cell was too much for Roadhog; he wanted to make sure he was alright. The last time he saw him he was drugged out on the floor. Roadhog wanted to see him, he wanted to touch him.

Being in silence for so long already felt like shit. He missed Junkrat’s constant blabbering and he just wanted to be able to see him.

Several moments later the door opened once again, guards spilling into the room. A man who he assumed was the warden of the jail stepped inside. He was older, tired, and seemed far too well-dressed for that place. There was no way he wasn’t the warden. 

“Mister Mako Rutledge, good evening. Let me introduce myself. My name is Augustus Cox and I am the warden of this jail. I have been told you have been in jail before. We were able to find your records. I assume you know the process?”

“Jail. Court hearing. Prison or freedom.”

“Oh I assure you, Mister Rutledge, there will be no freedom for you in the future.” He smiled and Roadhog wanted to break his teeth. “But you are correct. You and your partner will have separate court hearings and the verdicts will be independent of each other. There is currently no date for your hearings; the moment there is one, you will be informed and you will be provided with a public defender.”

The guards started to undo his handcuffs, allowing Roadhog to finally move. He sat up on the huge bed and was thrown a change of clothes. He started stripping and putting on the jail clothes as Cox kept talking. 

“There are rules in this jail. No violence will be tolerated here. I know you are Junkers, but I have standards. This is not the Outback anymore. You won’t get to have free reign over this place. This is actual civilization you decided to come to.”

Roadhog ignored him as he finished changing. 

“Hopefully, you and your partner in crime won’t give us much of an issue, otherwise there will be great consequences. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” 

“Good. Now, come with us.”

They finally got out of the room, Roadhog surrounded by many guards. If he wished to, he could have easily just killed them all. He was quick and powerful and durable; they wouldn’t know what hit them. But the prospect of seeing Junkrat was the thing that kept him from doing so. It was too soon to have outbursts like that. 

“It is already past curfew for the inmates. Tomorrow morning you will be instructed about your activities and routines.” 

They arrived at a cell and, before the guards opened it, Cox turned to face Roadhog. 

“We know your kind here, Junker. Do not believe you are the first ones to come here from the Outback. We know how to deal with you and I will do everything in my power to make sure you never go free.”

Roadhog looked down on him. He didn’t emote, blinking and staring. “You are not the first idiot in power I’ve met, either.” He hummed. “And won’t be the last.”

“We will see about that.”

The guards opened the cell and almost shoved him inside. It closed behind him harshly as he looked around him in the dark.

It had two beds in it that seemed to just barely fit him. On top of one of them, Junkrat slept under the sheets, curled up on himself in a small ball like he always did when he slept away from Roadhog.

The huge man sighed and approached Junkrat. The young man woke up and stared at him, amber eyes almost glowing in the dark. Roadhog petted his hair, a loving gesture; he slipped inside the bed and pulled Junkrat close to him under the sheets.

“Hey,” Junkrat whispered as he turned to face him.

“Shhh,” he whispered into Junkrat’s neck. Not even a day had passed and it already felt like hell to not be near him. He indulged himself in being able to touch him and breathe his scent again. “Sleep.”

Junkrat nodded easily, sighing and going back to sleep. Roadhog pressed his head against Junkrat’s hair, falling asleep as well.

 

\---

 

Something banging on the cells woke both of them up, Junkrat basically falling to the floor and scrambling to his feet. Roadhog sat up, alert and ready to attack until he remembered they were in a jail cell. Hopefully, nothing would attack them.

“Rise and shine, inmates!” the guard laughed as he slammed the cell with his baton. He moved on to the rest of the cells as Junkrat regained his balance.

“Fucker!” he hissed. Roadhog chuckled softly as he rolled his shoulders. He hated to admit it, but it was a bit nice to be able to sleep without having to have one of them keep watch. It let them actually sleep together, a rare occurrence. 

“Breakfast time!” yelled the guard down the hallway. 

Free food? Maybe this whole jail thing wasn’t going to suck that much. Getting food in Oz was a pain in the ass; this would be a treat. Also, the bed wasn’t that bad, if he had to be honest.

...He was starting to sound like Junkrat. He shook his head to get rid of the dumb thoughts and stood up. 

“Hog.” Junkrat reached over and touched his arm. Roadhog looked down at him, concern painted all over Junkrat’s face. “Ya got here late last night. Ya okay? They do somethin’ to you?”

“I’m fine.” He saw Junkrat visibly relax. “Are _you_ okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m- they took me arm. But gave me this shitty leg!” He lifted his fake leg as high as he could to show Roadhog. Honestly, he was surprised they gave him something at all. “It sucks but hey, I can’t complain! Haha!”

Suddenly, Junkrat got very close to him, holding onto Roadhog. He smiled wildly like when he was scheming. It was a look Roadhog adored.

“So, how we gonna get outta ‘ere, mate?”

Roadhog blinked. “We must wait to see how this works. We can gather up items so you can work something, but we cannot be loud about this.” He said it in a very low voice and Junkrat grinned and nodded, bringing a finger to his lips.

“Ya think we gonna be ‘ere until our court hearings?”

“They probably will keep putting them off to keep us here.” Roadhog explained. “We have plenty of time.”

“Gotcha! Gotta scout, gotta survey the area. Smart!” 

The cells all opened at the same time, electronically. The inmates started making their way towards the kitchen. Junkrat stared at them, only for Roadhog to place a huge hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. He looked up at him, eyes wide and attentive. 

“We need to behave. We can’t start picking fights and being violent. We are going to have to lay low and be obedient. Can you do that Junkrat? Can you behave?”

Junkrat blinked up at him and smiled that endearing smile of his. “Yeah mate, no worries. I’ll be on my best behavior!”

Junkrat chuckled gently, pointing at Roadhog’s face. “Ye smilin’, mate!”

Crap, Roadhog forgot the fact that he didn’t have a mask meant people could see his reactions. He didn’t mind Junkrat; he had seen him without his mask enough. But he needed to be extremely careful around the guards and the other inmates. Even if Roadhog wasn’t too emotive, it was still a good idea to keep his guard up.

“Inmates, it’s breakfast time! Get your arses out of there and get to the cafeteria now!” One of the guards banged his baton against the entrance of the cell. 

They both stood up, making their way towards the hallway. “Free food? This might not be such a bad thing, eh? No more hunting iguanas!”

Roadhog focused on the layout of the jail as they made their way towards the eating area. The hallway they were in lead to an opening. 

The room was huge, hexagon shaped. Cells were placed all around the room, hallways leading to either more cells or maybe the administrative offices. Roadhog couldn’t know. They were on the second floor, stairs leading down to a first floor that was also surrounded by cells. 

The first floor had lunch tables bolted to the floor along with slabs for them to sit on. Several inmates were led down. One of the walls on the first floor had an opening to what seemed to be another room with more tables and a kitchen at the end. Like a school cafeteria, Roadhog mused as they got in line for food. 

As Junkrat babbled about the food and what they would eat and how he hoped they wouldn’t serve them dingoes because He Hates the Taste, Roadhog looked around. Apart from the cells there were more openings to hallways. It seemed that the hexagon was the center of the jail, as far as he knew. He wondered where the courtyard was. He made mental note of where things were until he felt something plastic softly nudging him in the gut.

Junkrat poked him with the tray again and Roadhog took it. It looked comically small in his hands, but then again everything looked too small when he was holding it.

He noticed how the inmates were staring at them far more than the others. Roadhog wondered if they knew they were Junkers, but maybe it was because both he and Junkrat were freakishly tall and big. 

The line moved fast and soon enough they were served. The man behind the counter offered him what looked like questionable food. Some dry oatmeal, two ugly-looking waffles, a really nasty hash brown, and two packets of margarine. He was able to choose whether he wanted a glass of milk, water, juice, or coffee. He grabbed a glass of milk and placed it on his tray.

He followed Junkrat to an empty table, the furthest one. Junkrat practically ran towards it and plopped onto it as if to claim it as theirs. Roadhog followed behind, sitting down next to Junkrat as he looked around.

They were pretty much against the wall, so Roadhog only needed to worry about his front. People only stared at them, but he didn’t care. He ate slowly while Junkrat started to eat his food quickly. Predictably, he had taken the cup of coffee.

The food wasn’t good, but it was better than eating literal bugs to survive, so Roadhog didn’t complain. Anything was better than kissing Junkrat right after he ate a cockroach. He ate at a good pace, paying more attention to the people around them.

None of them looked like Junkers from what he could tell. Junkers had this way to stand out, even when dressed like everyone else, but you had to be a Junker to understand, to be able to see that desperation in someone’s eyes. 

For now, no one approached them, so Roadhog didn’t care.

They ate in silence, guards going around and taking glances at them and everybody else. When they finished eating, they placed their trays in the designated place as a bell rang. 

“Time to work, inmates! Go to your work stations!”

“They gonna make us work? Well, that’s interesting!” Junkrat was already excited at the prospect of getting his hands on something to build or take apart, but some guards surrounded them both, stopping them from going anywhere.

“We have strict instructions to not let any of you approach any sort of tool or anything that could be used either as a weapon or to make weapons.”

“Come on,” Junkrat said as he giggled, showing his palm and stump. “Ya think I’m gonna do anythin’ on me first day?”

Roadhog laughed internally. It would have been really damn fucking stupid if they let Junkrat of all people even get close to hammers. It seemed they would be able to skip work, if only because they didn’t want to give them shit to build weapons with. 

“We will escort you to your cell, inmates. Come on, quickly.”

Junkrat chuckled but didn’t protest. 

They were escorted back to their cell and it seemed other inmates were around as well, not doing much but simply hanging around with their cells closed. They got locked back into the cell.

“You will not have work duties for now, inmates. Tomorrow, your psychiatry sessions will start.”

“Psych- what?” Junkrat snarled. “We still gotta talk with that doctor?”

“Orders are orders. Tomorrow your schedule will be released. For now you will stay here until it’s yard time.”

“Yard time?” Junkrat whispered as the guard left. 

“There is a yard and they’ll let us hang out in it.”

“They don’t let us work or get near tools but they let us be in the yard? Idiots.”

Junkrat plopped onto the bed, yawning and scratching his belly. If they were going to be stuck in a cell for the rest of the day, then jail was going to be pretty boring. Hopefully they would have full access to not only tools but materials to be able to escape.

“Ya ever been to jail, Hog?” Junkrat asked, staring at the ceiling. Roadhog sighed and went to sit on the bed, sinking the mattress with his weight. 

“Yes. Several years ago.”

“Before, y’know,” He continued scratching his belly, looking at Roadhog with a strange look on his face. “The omnium?”

“Yes. Before that.” 

“What’d ya do?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Hmm,” Junkrat accepted the answer and didn’t push it. Even if the young man was annoying and pushy, even he knew that Roadhog shouldn’t be pushed with certain topics. Like what happened before the omnium. 

It was an unspoken rule that they had both established after a while. To not talk about Before. He thought that it was easier for Junkrat, who had been just a child. Or maybe that just made it worse?

Whatever. It had happened decades ago in a world that no longer existed. It was not important anymore.

“We are going out of here, Rat.” Roadhog said, but honestly it was mostly to reassure himself. Junkrat chuckled.

“Of course we gonna get outta ‘ere! Gonna get us out.”

They spent the next few moments in silence until Junkrat sat up on the bed, foot nudging Roadhog.

“Hey, wanna fuck?”

Roadhog looked at him and considered it. They would be spending a lot of time there, several hours. And he had to be honest, after the ordeal they went through he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to touch Junkrat, and get full of him in more than one sense of the world. 

“Sure.” He said it nonchalantly, as if he didn’t want Junkrat to know that he actually really wanted to. But Junkrat knew, anyways. He knew him inside and out, again, in more than one sense.

Junkrat crawled towards him, face red with need. It seemed that Roadhog wasn’t the only one desperate for attention. 

“We don’t have lube. Can’t fuck you, you can’t fuck me.”

“Let’s get some lube later; we can just, y’know.” He smiled as his hand crept up Roadhog’s pants, patting at his bulge and rubbing it. “Give ya a good suckie.”

Roadhog was about to say “Oh God yes please” but he contained himself, simply nodding.

“Look at ya. Ya pretend ye are all serious but you’re all red already!”

Man did he hate not having his mask. Junkrat simply laughed, sliding the Roadhog’s pants off along with his underwear. Roadhog let him, giant hand petting him gently on the hair. His hair was softer than usual, both of them having been scrubbed down and bathed while they were in the hospital. He traced his fingers in circles on his skull.

Junkrat giggled breathlessly as he stripped Roadhog of his clothing, his already hardening member free. His hand massaged Roadhog’s massive thigh as he traced his tongue over his other one and nipped softly at the skin. He felt his hot breaths on his skin, making Roadhog’s insides churn in pleasure. He bit his lip, jaw clenched while his free hand gripped the mattress beneath him. 

Junkrat grabbed his foot, his crotch rubbing against Roadhog’s shoes. More like flip flops, if he had to be technical, which meant his toes felt the hardening bulge in Junkrat’s pants. 

“Look at ya,” Junkrat panted against his skin, licking up towards his balls, nose pressed against the underside of his erect cock. “Ye’re so red eh? Enjoyin’ this too much?” He smiled, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of his penis. 

“Rat…” He shoved Junkrat’s face into his own dick, the blond nose pressing against his balls. Junkrat laughed, lapping at them while his hand pumped the massive cock, his thumb pressing against the piercing at the tip. He was grinding his hips up and down on Roadhog’s shoe as well and he giggled silly when Roadhog moved his toes to brush at it.

After a few seconds, Roadhog stopped applying pressure to Junkrat’s head, letting the young man sit up a little straighter. His tongue lapped from the base of his cock up to the tip, circling his piercing, his hand pulling down Roadhog’s foreskin and tongue dipping under it. Roadhog tensed and took a deep breath, toes curling at the feeling. Junkrat played with his foreskin and head a bit more, sucking the precum already leaking from his tip.

Junkrat wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly started to suck, bobbing his head softly up and down, going deeper with every bob. His tongue did wonders on him, and soon enough Junkrat was flush with him, his nose pressed up against Roadhog’s pubes, balls touching his chin. 

Tears pricked at the corner of Junkrat’s eyes. Roadhog caressed his hair softly, supporting him as Junkrat started to thrust, his one hand pulling down his pants to free his dick, rubbing with the knuckles of Roadhog’s toes. Junkrat started to pump up and down, sweat rolling down his face as he focused. 

Roadhog hissed, grabbing him and simply pressing Jamison down so he was deep-throating him. Tears were now falling freely from his face, but he whimpered with love, throat tight around Roadhog as he swallowed and made the bigger man moan loudly. He could see the bump his dick made in Junkrat’s throat, and the feeling of his dick on his foot made Roadhog lose it. 

He pressed his thighs together, trapping Junkrat between his legs as he came down his throat and almost directly into his stomach. Junkrat closed his eyes, red-faced and moaning around Roadhog’s member as he was forced to swallow it all. Roadhog let him go, pulling Junkrat off his dick as he saw that the younger man was still hard. He grabbed him with both hands on his hips, lifting him up and perching Junkrat on his head, thick lips wrapping around Junkrat’s dick. 

Junkrat moaned, mouth wide and silently screaming. Roadhog’s fingers wrapped around his arse, fingertips pressing until they left marks. Roadhog lapped at him and sucked until Junkrat came down his throat, his thick tongue milking him through all of it until Junkrat sobbed with pleasure.

He gently placed him down, saliva dripping down both their soft cocks. Roadhog used the blanket on the bed to clean himself down and threw it to Rat, who just wiped it softly on his dick. 

“Thanks mate,” he laughed as he threw the blanket to the other side. They still had the blanket of the unused bed anyways. “Needed that.”

“Needed that, too,” Roadhog said as he wiped drool and cum off his lips. 

“What do we do now?” Junkrat asked, face still red.

Roadhog shrugged, slipping into the bed and grabbing Junkrat, pulling him close.

“Awh, sleep?”

“Nothing else to do.” Roadhog sighed into his forehead. “Not right now. We can figure things out later.”

“Fine…” Junkrat wanted to sound like he didn’t want to, but he cuddled up to Roadhog just the same, cuddling in the warmth of the bigger man. Roadhog took a breath, holding Junkrat close as he succumbed to sleep.

No matter how much time passed, as long as they were together Roadhog knew they would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, being in jail was, well, strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat gets adjusted at jail
> 
> Hello!! What's up!! A new jail chapter is up and i hope y'all like it!!! I don't got much to say rn apart from hoping you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> Shot out to trish who was my beta!! you're the real MVP
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope y'all like it !

So far, being in jail was, well, strange. 

Junkrat was not a person that was good at waiting, so having to wait around in a cramped cell was already starting to get really, really annoying. So far, he and Roadhog had spent the time either sleeping or fucking, but the old man didn’t have Junkrat’s stamina. While he could go for three or four rounds in a row, Roadhog was already tired and content with the suckie Junkrat gave him earlier. Or maybe he was just not in the mood. Whatever it was, it meant no sex.

Didn’t matter. Just being with Hog was good enough for Junkrat. The quietness and stillness and the small cell made his skin itch on the inside, bones tickling as if he had to keep moving, but Roadhog made it all better. He made the pain go away, even if they didn’t do or say much. 

The silence was uncomfortable, though. Didn’t sit well with him. Made his brain itch and buzz and his guts crawl, so of course he would keep chattering about idiot shit. About everything around him. About the materials he thought the bars were made of. About what happened in the short time he and Roadhog were separated.

There wasn’t much to do, anyways, until the moment the cells opened again. The inmates started marching away in a monotonous way. Junkrat perked up from the bed curiously.

“What’s happenin’?” He smiled as he ventured outside. Guards were walking along with the inmates, one of them motioning the Junkers to move with the rest.

“Yard time, inmates. Move.”

Ah, he remembered one of the guards mentioning that before. He figured why not, anything would be better than rotting away in that stupid-ass cell. At least a change of environment would be good for him and for Roadhog. His bodyguard followed closely behind, quiet. He felt his gut touching his back, comforting and warm. 

They followed everybody towards the yard, spilling out into the outside. The sun and clear air felt good, his skin welcoming the warm afternoon sun. The sudden light hurt his eyes, but it was a familiar burn, one he missed after being cooped up for too long.

It hadn’t been that long, but any time was just too long for him. Junkrat took a very deep breath, chest puffing up before he released it. Ah, nature. It would be better if it was smoking and burning but eh, he was not picky.

Roadhog seemed to enjoy the feeling as well, taking a very deep breath. Junkrat noticed the small smile that curled up Roadhog’s lips, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Barely noticeable, but there, a treat for him. Only for Junkrat. And yet all these strangers got to see too. Pathetic. How dare they. Roadhog’s face was a treat for Junkrat and for Junkrat only. Roadhog had killed people for daring to look at his naked face and all of them could _see_ him like it was no big fucking deal.  
Whatever. He would deal with that later. Make everybody forget. No one had the right. He would take that image out of their bloody fucking minds.

Oh, he had gone on a tangent. Roadhog was gently pushing him to move and Junkrat smiled, baring his yellow teeth up at Roadhog as he walked forward. 

The yard was pretty big. The ground was paved with concrete, very tall walls surrounding the area. Junkrat wanted to say they were about…nine? Ten meters tall? Junkrat wasn’t good at calculating. He knew it was about five Roadhogs tall, maybe. And Roadhog was pretty tall, so it was pretty big.

Junkrat moved to the side, examining the surroundings. Roadhog followed him, staring down at him as Junkrat looked around the area. The yard was square-shaped, three huge walls surrounding it. It was pretty small considering how big the jail was, so he figured it wasn’t the only one in the area. He licked his lips. The top of the walls had barbed wire, and the small buzzing that reached Junkrat’s ears told him that they were probably electrified, too. Hmm. 

Roadhog looked down at him as Junkrat stared into the distance to where a vigilant tower stood at the other side of the wall. Junkrat pointed at it and at the other two that were behind the other two walls. 

“Ya think they got humans there?” he asked, but didn’t wait for Roadhog to answer, lips curling into a smile. “Nah. I say they’re probably bots, eh? Snipers. Watchin’ our every move.”

“What are you thinking, boss?”

Oh, every time Roadhog called him boss Junkrat felt something go down his spine, something good that made his mouth water. “Lookin’ around. The fence is most likely electrified at the top. How thick ya think the wall is?” he said as he approached it, placing his left hand on it. He knocked on it a little. Junkrat wasn’t an architect, but he had worked with buildings. By bringing them down. If it was a jail, he figured the walls would be pretty thick. It felt sturdy and powerful, but nothing he hadn’t been able to destroy before. If only; he would require a lot of power, but he was good at working with mundane shit. He would find a way. 

“Pretty thick,” Roadhog said as he also placed his big palm on the cool surface. “Any plan yet?”

Junkrat scratched his chin as he walked along the wall. The inmates were already doing their own things, playing basketball or chatting amongst themselves. Some of them were staring straight at them but Junkrat paid no attention to them. At one point he thought that maybe the guards would hear him talk about his plans, but the prison looked very rustic and very…well, obsolete in terms of that technology. Unless the omnics in the towers had super hearing, he figured it was safe as long as he spoke lowly.

“Whatever we do, those bots won’t let us go far. There are three; we gotta make somethin’ to get rid of ‘em, or at least distract ‘em so we can get out. Making the hole is easy; those things are gonna be a pain, though.”

“Hmm. Any ideas?”

He scratched his chin. Junkrat couldn’t come up with any idea on how to deal with the omnics, at least not now. He would come up with something eventually. He always did. He just needed to think about it more, for sure.

His mind started to race, to list the things he needed to make a bomb powerful enough to burst that wall. It would be difficult to gather the materials, but not impossible. Break some bones here and there and they would get them eventually. 

“Gonna need lots of chemicals,” Junkrat said as he made calculations in his head. “Stuff to clean dishes, alcohol, hmm…”

“We can get them. Whatever necessary.”

Junkrat thought about it. “There are maybe other places we can escape from,” Roadhog interjected. “Places where it's safer. Better.”

“Ya right.” There were still several other ways they could get out of there, but this was just one of them. Junkrat would need to draw a map of the jail. Or maybe there were some around he could use to plan better. Maybe steal one from a guard. Did guards carry maps, though?

A massive hand patted him on the head playfully, ruffling his brittle hair. “You’ll figure it out.”

“Well, yeah. I am, after all, a genius!” He beamed up, patting Roadhog’s massive hand back. 

They walked along the walls, examining them and looking back at the yard. There were many people gathered around talking, but most of them just stared at them. Junkrat would occasionally lightly punch the wall, trying to figure out if maybe there was some weak spot on the barrier. As he did that for the twentieth time, Junkrat noticed a group of inmates approaching them.

He basically felt Roadhog’s body tense and Junkrat looked at them with curiosity, wide smile going wider as they approached. They looked rugged, big and muscular. More muscular than Junkrat (but at this point, most people were more muscular than him), but not bigger or stronger than Roadhog. They had tattoos, shaved heads, and scars that decorated their faces. They approached the Junkers and Junkrat couldn’t help but giggle.

“Good mornin’.”

“Afternoon,” Roadhog corrected.

“Good afternoon! Is there something we can help ya with?”

The inmates stared up at Junkrat, their eyes lingering on his right stump and on the rubber prosthetic leg he was given. Their eyes diverted to Roadhog, staring mostly at his gut and face. There were about five of those inmates, but Junkrat noticed how more were looking from afar, probably part of the same group.

“You guys are the Junkers, right? The ones that got out of the Outback and did shit in Sydney?”

“You want an autograph or somethin’, mate?” Junkrat smiled. “Yeah, that’s us.”

“So do you actually come from the wasteland? Irradiated Outback?” Junkrat kept smiling but gritted his teeth. “Yikes, they were right. People out of the wasteland look like freaks.”

“Oh? Then ya come from the wasteland too, mate?”

“These are bigger than the last ones we got, though.” They ignored Junkrat to remark about their sizes once again. It was getting tiring; it was the easiest thing to insult about them. Get more creative.

Wait. ‘Last ones we got’?

“There been other Junkers here?” Junkrat asked, slightly incredulous. The thought of being _the_ first Junkers to land in jail had been attractive to him, but it seemed someone else already took that title. He wondered about the previous Junkers, since Junkrat couldn’t see them around. Normally it was pretty easy to spot a Junker; they were ragged around the edges, broken by the world, ready to snap at any minute, a maniac personality, but Junkrat didn’t see any around. Did they escape? Maybe they escaped.

“Oh yeah, _mate_. You aren’t the only ones that have been here. A lot of your kind have gotten out of the Outback, trying to make it to the real world.” 

“I don’t see no Junkers here, mate.”

“Let me make this clear. There are three ways to leave this place, _mate_.” The mocking tone they used made Junkrat boil with rage, but he didn’t do anything. He stayed hunched, staring at the bald man. Older than him, a huge scar going across his face from his left eye to his lips. “One is to get shipped to prison. The other, you get shipped off back to the Outback, to the rat’s nest ya came from.”

“The third?” Roadhog asked, low voice rumbling and intimidating. He wasn’t fucking around.

“A body bag.”

Junkrat supposed this was supposed to be scary or something. But it just made him laugh.

“Ya think this is the first time someone’s threatened me? Ya aren’t shit; imagine having the entire Outback out for ya fuckin’ skin. Tha’ moment ya replace yer teeth with razors and come lunging at me in the dark with knives strapped to yer stumps, ya can talk shit.”

“Good old Razor Joe,” Roadhog sighed, melancholically. That had been a fun night. 

“Ya aren’t fuckin’ shit. Try makin’ threats when ya can actually back ‘em up. I am not scared of some stupid fucks playin’ the tough guys.”

This seemed to enrage the inmates. The leader, the bald one with the scar, approached Junkrat and seemed to be ready to swing at him, but Roadhog just stepped forward. Junkrat hadn’t noticed when he picked up a rock from the ground, a piece of concrete that had fallen off the top of the wall. It was big and heavy. Roadhog presented it to the inmate, then absolutely crushed it with his hand in one quick movement, turning the chunk into literal dust. He left the dust fall to the ground softly without saying anything more, his eyes locked with the inmate’s.

“Ya got a problem, pal?” Junkrat put on a shit-eating grin and the inmates backed down. Junkrat was ready to give them a few more words, but the bell rang across the yard. It seemed that yard time was over now and it was time for dinner. 

“Come on,” the inmates said as they slowly entered the building. Guards were rounding them up, making sure no inmates were left behind, so Junkrat and Roadhog followed, but not close to the inmates who had harassed them.

“Ya think what they say is true?” Junkrat asked Roadhog as they made their way towards the building. Roadhog shrugged.

“The Warden told me that there had been Junkers here before. I believe it. Hard to keep us all contained. Some must slip from time to time.”

“Yeah but, ya think none of them made it outta ‘ere proper? Escaped? Ya think they all got shipped off to the Outback?”

Roadhog scratched his chin as if he was trying to remember. 

“...I knew a guy. Was missing a hand. Left one. And his eye and most of his teeth. Was scarred all over. His name was Billy. Said he made it out of the Outback and into Sydney, but got jailed and shipped back to the Outback. Never believed him, thought he just said that to look like tough shit. But…hmm…”

“Ya think they’re gonna ship us back? I mean-they aren’t, we’re gonna get outta ‘ere, but ya think they will?”

Roadhog took a long time to answer that one. If anything, Junkrat figured Roadhog would know since he had been in jail before.

“We killed people. Bill said he just broke shit, but we killed people and omnics. I don't think they will just let us go to try again. I think they’ll try to send us to prison.”

“I mean, they won’t. Won’t give ‘em the chance.”

They went quiet as soon as they got inside of the building, already making their way to the eating area. They got in line with their trays, Junkrat chatting all the while about whatever crossed his mind. Food was served to them and they went together to eat alone at a faraway table.

“Food is good,” Junkrat said through mouthfuls of his food as Roadhog ate in silence. “Better than the roasted bugs back in the Outback.”

“Better than that roasted dingo?” Roadhog teased, smiling. 

“...Okay, not better than that, but still better than the random crap we ate before, eh?”

“Hmm.” Roadhog just happily ate along with Junkrat. He wished he had a pen to draw on the napkins. Maybe he could ask a guard for one, or someone else. Or snatch granite. At least Hog could help him remember the layout of places if he needed to. 

They ate in relative peace until the inmates from before approached with their trays and set them down on Junkrat’s and Roadhog’s table. Junkrat looked at them, but didn’t stop eating, eyeing them with caution. Roadhog had already finished eating, so he crossed his hands over his large gut. There were more now, looking at the Junkers as they ate slowly in front of them.

“You know, Jonesy here is your cell neighbor.” The bald inmate pointed at another one, but honestly Junkrat didn’t give a shit. He continued staring at his food as he ate. “Yesterday he stayed in his cell instead of going to work. He has an injury, you see.”

Again, Junkrat did not give a shit.

“Didn’t know we had a couple of homos in here with us.”

Junkrat basically halted. He looked up at the men who were looking at them with smug expressions like shitheads. Junkrat straightened his posture, smiling as he attempted to cross his arms, only to remember he didn’t have his right one. Instead, he propped his chin with his left hand and stared at the men.

“Ya jealous? Made ya wanna jerk off to tha sound last night? I don’t judge you mate, it was pretty hot.” 

“Are there really no women in the Outback ya try to breed with, fucking irradiated freaks?” he said to Roadhog, who Rat could tell was already getting tense. “Is that the closest thing you can get to tits back there?”

Junkrat just laughed. 

“They aren’t just Junkers, they’re dick lovers too. It’s like fucking jackpot, boss.” 

“Ya just jealous ya want someone to give you a good eatin’ out, mate? Ya lonely so ya only jerk off to ya fuckin’ hand, pal?” Junkrat grabbed the slice of grapefruit that was on his tray as a “healthy dessert”, his thumb piercing through the center of the fruit and making the juices spill out. He then aligned the hole with his mouth and sucked at it obscenely, perverted noises spilling out of his mouth as his tongue lavished the grapefruit. Juices covered his chin and dropped to his chest and onto the table as he made loud sucking noises. 

The inmates were repulsed and jumped back, disgusted by Junkrat’s obscene sucking. One of them even seemed to almost throw up and Junkrat just laughed, throwing the slice of sucked grapefruit back at them. It hit their leader in the face, spreading juices and spit all over it.   
Junkrat couldn’t help but point and laugh loudly, Roadhog’s palm on his thigh. He knew what Roadhog was thinking. He thought Junkrat was upset at what they had said. Him? Upset? No, he wasn’t. He knew those guys were shit. It was fun to mess with them. 

“You fucking freak!” screamed the leader, pouncing onto the table before grabbing one of the trays and swinging with full force at Junkrat. He ducked just in time and was about to tackle the man and rip his fucking nose off before Roadhog grabbed the tray and crushed it with one hand, throwing it away like it was just a paper ball. The inmates gathered together to scream and goad them into a fight and Junkrat was absolutely fucking ready for it.

At least until guards appeared and yelled at everyone to calm down. It was a shame; he was ready to start punching back. The guards pulled Junkrat and Roadhog away from the others and Junkrat was already laughing.

“Are we in trouble, officers?”

Before the man barked at them Roadhog intervened. “We did not start the fight. Look at the cameras.” He pointed at the camera in one corner of the room and the guard snarled.

“Your psychiatric evaluation will happen tomorrow. Until then, try not to get fucking killed. Is that too much to ask of you?!”

Junkrat just hollered as he nodded. 

“Go to your cells. It’s night time. Don’t kill anything.”

“Thank you, Officer!”

Even so, they were basically escorted to their cell and locked inside as soon as everybody else made it into their quarters. Junkrat hollered; that had been an interesting first day in prison. But now that he knew that his annoying guests were their neighbors, Junkrat had something in mind.

“Hoggie. Hey, Hoggie.” Junkrat basically climbed to Roadhog, up his gut, his hand just rubbing everywhere. “Hoggie, let’s fuck, eh? Come on, come on Hoggie. Let’s scream at the walls.”

Roadhog was not stupid and he knew Junkrat very well. 

“You just want to annoy the others.”

“Well, yeah, but also I want to eat that fat ass of yours until I can’t taste nothin’ for years to come. Ya want that?”

Roadhog chuckled, pressing a kiss to Junkrat’s lips, hungry and lustful. He knew Roadhog, and he knew the old man also got off to that kind of thing, to making everybody uncomfortable. It was one of those weird things that made them so similar. 

“Ya gonna let me eat ya out? Treat ya nice?”

“Why are you so keen to being good to me?” Roadhog traced his teeth over Junkrat’s neck. “I want to treat you nice, too.”

“Come on big guy, let me be nice. Don’t ya complain all tha’ time that I’m too self-absorbed?”

Roadhog laughed. “Go wild.”

Junkrat basically jumped from Roadhog’s lap as Roadhog proceeded to lay down on his belly on the bed. Junkrat quickly slipped the man’s pants off, his hand grabbing at Roadhog’s butt and massaging it. He really wished he had two hands so he could grab more of him, but this would do. He pulled down his own pants, stroking his dick a couple of times as he laid gentle almost-bites on Roadhog’s ass. 

“Hmm, don’t bite.”

“Boring,” he whispered at his meat as he became fully erect. He let his hand wander to Roadhog’s butt, massaging and pulling his cheek apart as much as he could, massaging the rim of his hole with the fingers.

Roadhog hummed as Junkrat lowered his face, his tongue pressing against Roadhog’s taint and licking up to his asshole before going down. He tongued at his balls and the base of his penis and up again to his lover’s asshole. Roadhog twitched and sighed deeply as Junkrat’s tongue finally dipped inside of him.

He very loudly started tonguing him, bobbing his head to fuck Roadhog. He felt his thighs tense as Junkrat massaged his balls and continued to eat him out, giving the occasional kiss to the meat of his arse. Meanwhile, he humped the bed with his erect dick, rutting against the sheets as a wet spot started to appear under his cock.

Junkrat savoured it, spit spilling from his mouth and into Roadhog’s ass, dripping onto the bed. He loudly sucked, licked, hummed, and slurped as his tongue kept working, lips leaving marks on Roadhog’s butt that would surely be seen by the other inmates when they showered. 

Junkrat just very loudly ate him, tongue lavishing Roadhog until the older man was also humping the bed. Junkrat reached over and jerked Roadhog off with his hand while still tongue-fucking him, feeling Roadhog under him until he stilled and groaned loudly as he came underneath himself. Junkrat guided him through it, continued to suck and jerk him through his orgasm. 

When Roadhog was finished, Junkrat stood up, knee-walking towards Roadhog to stick his erect cock between Roadhog’s cheeks, not slipping inside of the man but just rutting against his ass crack, rubbing against his own spit as he moaned loudly, throwing his head back and letting out a loud pornographic whine as he came on Roadhog’s back, rubbing against his buttcrack until his orgasm came down.

“Ah, fuck...“ Junkrat sighed, rubbing his face. 

“Clean me up, you lazy fuck.” Roadhog twitched from under him and Junkrat laughed. 

“Sorry mate, know ya hate when I come there. Will clean ya up pronto!”

He did so, quickly getting off the bed and reaching for the dirty sheet they had used the previous night to clean themselves. Junkrat used it for his own limp cock at first, then for cleaning off the semen from Roadhog’s back and buttcrack. 

“That good?”

“Better.” Roadhog turned, his own cum on his belly and pelvis. Junkrat smiled and was already cleaning it without being told to.

“See? I’m attentive too! I’m a good boyfriend.”

As soon as he was finished Roadhog grabbed him and pulled him up to him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Junkrat smiled and melted into it. 

“Ya think they heard us?”

Just as he said that, Junkrat heard someone from the adjacent cells throw up loudly in the bathroom. Both Junkrat and Roadhog started laughing, their laughter echoing through the halls of the cells so loudly that the guards had to come to shut them up.

\---

“Good morning, Mister Fawkes-”

“I already bloody told ya me name is Junkrat. Are ya stupid or somethin’?”

The man blinked; he had probably expected Junkrat to be more compliant now, but he was wrong. It was the same man who asked him a bunch of questions back when he was strapped to the hospital bed and Junkrat was told he would be his psychiatrist. Roadhog told him that he needed to be good and not be such a fucking maniac, lest something bad happen.

Junkrat wasn’t stupid. He knew this psychiatrist guy (what was his name, again? Ricky? Rocky? Ah, the table had a plaque with his name. Richard.) would tell his superiors if Junkrat was safe to be around and, while everybody knew he was not, he needed to pretend to be lest they take him away from Roadhog or make it even harder for them to escape. So he would play his cards right. He may have been an aggressive asshole, but Junkrat knew how to talk.

“Alright, Mister Junkrat-”

“Ya don’t gotta call me “Mister;” Mister Junkrat was my dad!” He laughed loudly at his terrible attempt at a joke.

“How have you been feeling during this time in jail?”

“Well, I’d rather be outside of course, but who wouldn’t? I’d rather be outside starin’ at butterflies or somethin’.”

“This is the first time you have been in an institution like this, is it not?”

“There aren’t jails like these in tha’ Outback, mate. There are places that hold ya up, but none of these idiots would survive a day in those kinda places!”

“Is that why you left the Outback? To get away from those kind of places?”

Junkrat propped his feet up on the table and scratched his belly. “The reason we left is none of yer business! Let’s just say we wanted to…well, travel the world! Haha!”

“You aren’t the first Junkers to attempt to get out of the Outback. Everybody had a different reason to get out. Money, adventure, a better life…do any of these sound similar to your reasons to leave?”

Junkrat hummed. Well, technically, yeah. They got out of the Outback to wreck shit, get money, get a better life, and also get back at the Queen and murder her, but there was no reason this guy needed to know. He just shrugged, picking at his teeth with his nails. 

“I am not too smart. Don't overthink why I wanted to leave that hellhole.”

The thing about Junkrat was that a lot of people underestimated him, thought he was just a creepy stupid idiot. At first it had enraged him, but it didn’t take long before he realized that he could use it to his advantage. He knew he could use that now, make them think he was an idiot. 

“I heard you had a small scuffle yesterday during dinner. You almost got into a fight with other inmates. Can you tell me about this?”

Junkrat chuckled, rolling his eyes and making hand gestures. “They tried to’ piss me and Hoggie off. Managed to piss ‘em off instead! Bunch of idiots. Takes far more to get us riled up!”

“Do you know why they started to pick on you?”

“Jealousy, probably! Who wouldn’t want to be us?”

“I heard they used homophobic words against you, isn’t that right?”

Junkrat remembered, and he had to admit there was a little bit of bitterness in his memory of the event. 

“Eh. They think they’re being smart about it, thinkin’ they’re original.”

“Is it true, then, that you and Roadhog are a couple?”

Junkrat almost jumped up and down and said yes, yes they were. They absolutely one hundred percent were a couple, and they loved each other and Junkrat would die for him, and Roadhog would also die for Junkrat. Not because of the treasure, but because they loved each other so much they would just die without the other. Because they loved each other, because yes, yes they were a couple.

But he thought about it. What if they used that to hurt them? It was no secret that they at least fucked a lot, but if they thought they were romantically involved maybe…maybe bad things could happen. Maybe it wouldn’t be for the best.

But it wasn’t a secret at this point, was it? It wasn’t like they _hid_ it. They had sex loudly and they were always together. He presumed it wouldn’t be too harmful to say it.

He noticed he had been quiet for far too long and Richard was staring at him, patiently. 

Junkrat licked his lips. “We’ve been together for a long time. Don’t know if that’s got a name. We fuck. We save each other’s’ backs. We’re there for each other and we would kill anyone who ever dared harm the other. Does that got a name to you?”

“You two are opposites. How is it that you met?”

“He saved my ass long ago. Hired him to be my bodyguard. Massive guy, fucking brickhouse. No one messes up with him. Been together ever since.”

“So is the only reason Roadhog is with you is because of you paying?”

“No! That isn’t how it is.” Junkrat felt offended at the suggestion. “That’s how it started but after that it didn’t matter at all. We both changed! It isn’t about money anymore! He wouldn’t be ‘ere if it was only for that.” 

“There aren’t many openly homosexual people in jail. A lot of inmates see it as a weakness and try to exploit it. Those inmates tried to rile you up, but you didn’t let it bring you down. Are you used to being insulted for your sexuality?”

“What a stupid question. Ya think people want to mess with me with Roadhog in tow? Those assholes were the ones that were stupid enough to think it would’ve worked. I don’t care about their garbage stupid words. They can suck whatever stupid ideas they got down their pants. They’re jealous I got a fucking hot mate and they can’t get nothin’ but their hands to get off.” Junkrat placed his feet on the ground as he adjusted his posture, pointing one bony finger at Richard. “I don’t got nothin’ to be ashamed of. If they wanna come get me, I’ll be here all day!”

Junkrat then scowled a little, as if remembering something. Right, he had to be good. “Well, I’ll be there, but I’m not gonna throw punches or anythin’ unless it’s real deserved. Otherwise I’ll be an upstanding citizen!”

“You seem to be very confident in yourself.”

“Ya got that right. Ya gotta be sure of yerself if ya wanna survive in the Outback.”

“That would be something interesting to hear; perhaps next session you can tell me about the Outback and how it was to live there.”

“Oh, we done?”

“It has been an hour, Today’s session has concluded.” Huh, Junkrat looked at the clock and, sure enough, an hour had passed. Funny; time passed really fast. Not that he was complaining, however. He just wanted to get out of there. 

“What, managed to stay away from the looney bin for a bit?”

“Junkrat, my job here is to try to help you and Roadhog acclimatize to how your life is going to be from now on and to help you adapt and not be a danger to anyone else. So far, you have been doing a good job of adapting to jail. A lot of people freak out on their first day, and yet you even managed to avoid participating in a fight.”

Junkrat wondered if Richard was told that he technically started it, throwing the fruit and all, but he didn’t want to risk it. If he managed to convince this guy that he was “good” and “nice” then it was mission accomplished for him.

“I will see you at our next session. Have a good day.”

The guards entered the small room and escorted Junkrat out. Just as he was getting out of the office he saw Roadhog being escorted into it. He smiled and waved at him and Roadhog nodded, acknowledging him. He still wasn’t going to have any work duties; they were too afraid they would explode something. He didn’t care; he would get what he needed eventually. That wasn’t going to stop him.

Once he reached his cell he just went to lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling. If his session lasted an hour, Roadhog’s session would last an hour as well, and then they would be together again. He could do that. It worked when he knew where Roadhog was. He lay still, still staring at the wall above as he wondered what Roadhog would say if he was also asked whether they were a couple.

He didn’t need to worry about it, of course. He knew Roadhog felt the same for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it paid to be petty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog visits the psychiatrist.
> 
> Hello!! New chapter!! This one barely GOT ready, sorry about that!! I'm going to go with a trip to the beach this weekend.. with my beta... who is my gf HAH so we are a bit distracted HAH....  
> ANYWAYS, new chapter. this one is a bit gross in the end with sex but hey, that's the best kinda sex, eh??
> 
> anyways !!! here I hope y'all enjoy it! shot out to my gf trish, my beta! Hope y'all like this chapter and thank you for reading!!!!

As Jamison left the doctor’s office, Roadhog saw the younger man smiling and waving at him. He nodded back at him as they passed each other, then made his way inside the small office.   
Armed guards stood outside, nervous as they watched Roadhog make his way inside. Good. 

“Mister Roadhog,” the psychiatrist greeted. At least he wasn’t using his real name, for once. “Please, sit down.”

Roadhog did so, the metal chair creaking under his ass. It was a little uncomfortable, but so was life. He crossed his arms above his gut as he stared down at the man in front of him. He loomed over him, but it didn’t seem like he was too intimidated by that. Well, he was a psychiatrist in a prison; he probably knew it wasn’t a good idea to look vulnerable in front of inmates.

What was his name, again? Richard. Richard was shuffling some papers on his desk and looked up at Roadhog with a friendly face. It was strange to see someone other than Junkrat look up at him without fear, disgust, or hatred. But, again, it was just a tactic that he wouldn’t let get to him.

“I apologize for the chair. I requested bigger seat requirements for you but, unfortunately, they were not approved. I will try to get a couch here big enough for you to feel comfortable on.”

“It’s okay,” Roadhog shrugged. “Used to it. Shit’s too small.”

“Well, Roadhog, it seems that, all things considered, your first days here were well-handled. No major incidents have happened. There was almost a fight yesterday, but fortunately there was no escalation. Normally, when people from the Outback have been brought to this jail, there has been far more trouble. I am delighted we haven’t had too many issues with you.”

“We’re good people.” Roadhog’s voice couldn’t be more sarcastic if he tried. 

“If you keep going like this, perhaps without provoking other inmates, then there should be no problem with your stay in this institution. While I am glad yesterday’s confrontation did not escalate into a fight, it is important for you both to not taunt the inmates.”

“They started it.” And it was true. Roadhog gritted his teeth when he remembered the man’s comments, but fortunately it seemed Junkrat didn’t mind. If anything, he enjoyed riling them up. 

“Were you uncomfortable because of their comments?”

He shrugged. It annoyed him, for sure. 

“Did it upset you that they mocked your sexuality?”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Roadhog had no time to talk about what other people thought about him. There were many reasons why he was judged, even when he was younger and before becoming a criminal. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about why a bunch of homophobic assholes got under his skin. That was something for another day, perhaps.

“Very well, then. Though if there is something you want to talk about in regards to that, please do not hesitate to ask.”  
As if.

“There seems to be a big age difference between you and Junkrat. You two seem to be complete opposites. How is it that you are a couple?”

“Opposites attract.”

“That is indeed true. How is it that your relationship started?”

“Hired me as a bodyguard.” Roadhog scratched at his belly as he sighed.

“So are you only partners in crime? I thought you two were lovers.”

“‘It’s how it started. Not anymore.”

“How is it that you developed a professional relationship into a sexual one?”

It wasn’t really always professional with Junkrat around. The man was anything but. But even so, it wasn’t this asshole’s business to know the exact status of their relationship.

“Just happened.”

“I see you are a man of not-too-many words.”

“Don’t got much to say.”

“Tell me, for what reason did you come to Sidney? Was there a reason for you to leave the Outback?”

Roadhog shrugged. “Didn’t want to be in the Outback anymore.”

“Is there a reason for that? From your records, it is your home, and you were even part of the ALF, right? You fought to defend it. How is it that you’re now leaving it?”

Roadhog cringed when he heard the ALF. That had been a very long time ago and he didn’t want to think of it at all. Instead, he focused on why exactly they wanted to leave the Outback.

“It’s my home. But it’s a piece of shit. Also, got kicked out.”

“Kicked out? Who kicked you out?” Richard looked legitimately confused. 

“Queen”

Even more confusion. Roadhog snorted as he rolled his shoulders, popping them.

“There are various settlements in the Outback. The biggest of ‘em all is Junkertown. Junkrat and me lived near there. It’s got a Queen. Pissed her off. Kicked us out.” Mako shifted a bit in his seat, the metal creaking underneath him. “Could have lived somewhere else or gone to another settlement. We never stayed in one place for too long. It was our hub, so to say. The place we could go back to. Figured it was time to move on.”

“I see. So you being kicked out was the last straw, so to speak?”

Roadhog nodded lazily and watched Richard write things down. 

“I didn’t know there was such organization in the Outback.”

“Gotta be. Every settlement’s got its own rules. Gotta make sure no one kills each other unless that is their own thing.”

“Was it hard, adapting to the life of a Junker? You have been to jail before and participated in the ALF. You had a criminal record before; do you think this helped you adapt to the new world that was created after the Omnium exploded?”

Whoa, hold up. Roadhog stared at the man, a bit offended if he had to admit it. He leered down at him.

“We weren’t criminals in the ALF.”

“Is that so? It was recognized as a criminal-”

“That was done by the government because we fought their stupid laws.”

“You opposed the government, which was only going to relocate omnics onto empty land. I do not unders-”

“They were going to take away our land, land that was owned by people I knew, families that lived there for generations. They were ripping it away from us and giving it to those that attempted to kill humanity.” Roadhog felt his jaw tense, fingers clenched. “Were we supposed to just sit and take it?”

“And yet, wouldn’t that have been preferable? After all, the ALF was the one responsible for the omnium explosion and the current state of the Outback.” Richard stared at him deeply, white teeth showing. “We wouldn’t be having this conversation right now, isn’t that so?”

“I didn’t-”

“You complain about the fact that the Outback is terrible, and yet you helped create it.”

Roadhog was losing patience, but didn’t show it. He kept his stoic face, staring at the man in front of him, but oh, did he really want to rip his fucking head off. He had absolutely no right to call him out about it. He didn’t know what they went through. What the government was going to _do_ to them. He was just talking shit because it was easy for him to do so, sitting in his nice chair in his fancy clothes, going back home to a nice family in an expensive house. 

“We fought for our lives. None of it would have happened if they had left us alone. There was plenty of land to use. No reason why they should have taken our homes to give to the culprits. And yet they did.” 

“Does Junkrat know that you were part of the ALF?” Roadhog was ready to kill him. “Does he know that you participated in what destroyed his life?”  
He did. Junkrat did. Roadhog remembered the night he told him, because he felt he had to know, because if they were going to get this relationship somewhere, some place that wasn’t purely about money, then Roadhog had to _tell_ him. 

It had been one of the worst nights of his entire life.

“Yes.”

“And yet he still stayed with you?”

“Yes.”

Richard made a sound of pity. He probably pitied Roadhog, but the Junker didn’t care. He didn’t need some asshole’s pity. 

“Don’t you feel guilty?”

“For?”

“You ruined his life.”

Mako didn’t say a thing, keeping his stare. His teeth gritted and he felt his muscles tense up. 

“You’re very quiet, Roadhog.”

“I am a man of few words.”

“Well, our time here is done. Hopefully you can find more words for our next session.”

“And if not?”

“Roadhog, I only want to help you and Junkrat have a good transition into this place.”

“It doesn’t seem like it. All these personal questions.”

“I need to understand how your mind works so I can personally assess a good way to make your stay here better.”

Bullshit.

“Whatever,” Roadhog huffed as he stood up. Richard gave him a farewell but Roadhog didn’t even acknowledge him. 

He got out of the office, guards already at his sides. He was escorted towards his own cell, but he had a feeling at his gut. The entire conversation about him and his past had put Roadhog in a very sour mood, and he was already letting those memories and thoughts fester in his brain.  
He shoved them away; he didn’t need this right now. What he needed to do was help Junkrat plan a way to get out of that place.

Roadhog knew what they were going to do to them. They would try to break them down, make them docile. That’s what they did in these places. 

His train of thought was interrupted as he made it to his cell. Junkrat was lying on the bed, hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling. The young man jumped as he heard Roadhog enter and his face transformed into a smile. All of Roadhog’s stressful thoughts went away at the sight.

“Hey big lug-”

Roadhog didn’t let him finish the sentence as he approached him, grabbed Junkrat, and kissed him deeply on the mouth. At first the young blond seemed surprised, but then wrapped his arms around Roadhog and let himself be kissed.

\---

Roadhog had to admit that the people running this jail weren’t as stupid as he thought them to be. For one, they didn’t let the Junkers do manual labor just yet. Too many tools and chemicals, stuff that would be easy for them to kill people with. They were going to give them something to do, one of the guards told them. They just needed to figure out exactly what and how to make it so they didn’t explode the entire jail.

Sure, fair. But it was kind of funny that they expected that they would find something for them to do that wouldn’t end up in murder. There was always something. Ingenuity could turn even a spoon into a shiv. 

And Ingenuity was Junkrat’s middle name as far as Roadhog knew. 

So, in the meantime, they didn’t do much. They slept, ate, and fucked the day away. They had yard time, but no one really went to bother them anymore. Junkrat talked about how the yard was too small for the entire jail, how there was probably another yard somewhere in the facility and that maybe the design was different. They needed to explore the building, to find out the layout. There should have been a map of the building somewhere that they could snatch. 

“We can’t do much without a map. Gotta figure out which part can be the easiest to escape from. Gotta figure out where shit is before we start gatherin’ shit up to help us escape.” Junkrat shoved the terrible mashed potatoes into his hungry mouth with his hands. “Will be hard to get anythin’ if they don’t let us near nothin’.” 

“We could ask for help if we need anything.” Roadhog interjected. He hated to even think about someone helping, but they didn’t really have too much room to complain. 

“Make ‘em give their shit to us, eh.”

“Gotta be nice to people. Bad to make enemies here.”

“We can take ‘em all, Hoggie.”

“Yes, but we need the items and we can’t burn bridges. Not now. Leave that for when we actually get to escape.” Roadhog sighed as he ate his food calmly, unlike his partner. “You can’t just go bashing heads in and then ask for their help.”

“But we don’t _need_ it.”

“It’ll be harder.”

“More fun!”

“Hmmm, remember that we need to be good.” 

Junkrat sighed and rolled his eyes, waving his arms dramatically. “Sure, fine, Mom, I’ll be a nice citizen! I’ll be awarded Inmate of the Month! They gonna give me a crown and flowers and be like ‘oh, Junkrat, you’re such a good inmate! You’re so nice I want to suck your cock!’”

Roadhog couldn’t help but laugh at this. While he agreed that asking for help blew, he was very well aware that just throwing punches everywhere was not a good idea.

Considering the commotion they had caused the previous day, dinner passed by without any issue. Sure, they got stared at, especially by the asshole from yesterday. He would keep his eyes fixated on them but, eh, Roadhog was used to the staring. He didn’t let the creep get under his skin, instead enjoying his shitty food as Junkrat ate peacefully at his side, still making blowjob motions and funny faces that caused Roadhog’s face to light up. 

“Awh, the gorilla smiles, too?”

Goddamnit. Roadhog kept forgetting that now that he had no mask on, everybody could see what he did with his face. Thankfully, apart from screaming obscenities at them, no one really approached the Junkers to start shit. Junkrat just made obscene gestures at them, including making a V with his index and middle fingers and pressing them against his lips before slithering his tongue between them.

The men, grossed out, gagged. Oh, well. It was fun to piss them off, but they needed to be careful about not pissing them off _too_ much.  
Apart from the childish gestures and fights, dinner ended without any further issue. Before they made their way to their cells, a pair of guards stopped the Junkers.

“We have orders to get you to the shower area.”

“What,” Junkrat asked incredulously.

“Inmates are allowed to shower whenever they need; however, you don’t seem to have done so since you’ve been here.” One of the guards laughed as the other frowned, wrinkling his nose. 

“Are ya gonna force us to fucking shower?” Junkrat demanded. 

“You are going to start to stink up. Take a damn shower, inmate.”

Roadhog wasn’t sure if they could actually force them to take showers, but it had been about three days or so since they had arrived. He didn’t like the idea of some assholes telling them to hit the water, but it wasn’t really a hill he was willing to die on. He just rumbled, while Junkrat huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Fine, ya fuckin’ assholes. Where to?”

The guards escorted them to the shower area, a place they hadn’t been in before. Roadhog made mental note of where it was and noticed that Junkrat was also very focused on where they were going. Trying to figure out the layout of the building, for sure. His yellow eyes darted from one wall to the other, trying to map the area in his head. They really needed a map.

They reached the lockers and the guards forced them to stop and strip. They did so, and after they were completely bare, they were given some shampoo and soap and granted access to the shower area. 

The showering room was pretty big, the walls lined up with showerheads. There were no stalls or curtains, so they would be in view of everybody, not that they really minded. There were already about three people showering, so the room was wet and full of steam. Roadhog sighed as they made their way to one corner of the room to stay away from everybody, Junkrat in tow.

“I don’t want to fuckin’ shower! What gives ‘em the right to force us?!” He was acting like a child, as always. Roadhog just sighed as he opened the tap.

The showerhead sputtered a couple of times before water started to rain down. It was hot, and he had to admit it felt good on his skin. 

“It’ll be good for you,” he rumbled, but Junkrat was still angry and whining. Roadhog wrapped a thick arm around his skinny waist and brought him under the spray of the water. Junkrat, like the fucking cat he was, hissed and fought it at first, but then realized that there was no use and just crossed his arms like a petulant child as the water ran down his body. 

Roadhog could see the dirty water drip off him, a layer of dirt and grime and oil being washed away. “Come on.” He shoved the soap into Junkrat’s hand. “Wash yourself.”

“Ya gonna let me soap your head?” For someone who didn’t like to shower at all, Junkrat sure liked to wash Roadhog when the opportunity arose. It was kind of pretty cute and endearing, but it wasn’t like he was going to admit that. 

He slathered some shampoo on Junkrat’s head and started to massage his scalp, washing the grime away. Even if he was being a little shit about it. Junkrat leaned into the touch and almost purred at the feeling. Roadhog couldn’t help but chuckle at this, and after he was done he let Junkrat wash his hair. He had to crouch down for him to reach, and it was a little messy because he had no finesse, but it still felt good. 

It was a nice feeling. Roadhog would rather have this happen somewhere else and not in a jail, but he enjoyed the moment anyways. Enjoyed how it felt that the warm water washed away all the soap and the shampoo, the way Junkrat just laughed as he scrubbed his head clean, his long silver hair sticking into his face and back. 

At least until he heard whispers and snickering from the other people in the room. 

Roadhog took a quick glance at them and, sure enough, they were pointing at them and whispering between each other. Roadhog was no idiot; he knew what they were talking about. There were more people than when they first entered and they were all looking and pointing.  
He was pretty tired of this. They wanted a show? Fine. They were going to give them a fucking show.

A huge hand reached between Junkrat’s legs and the blond stopped and gasped, but then gave a crooked smile. “Whatcha’ doing?”  
Roadhog didn’t say a thing, instead just thumbing the head of his cock and pressing a little at the tip. Junkrat did a shaky laugh and took a glance at the other inmates, then laughed harder. He was quick to catch on. “Didn’t know ya were that petty, mate.”

“Hmmm.” He gave a soft tug at his cock, which was already starting to harden as Junkrat bit back a moan. “I can be as bad as you.”

It was quick, but messy. The water made it easy to tug at his dick, pressing Junkrat against the wall as he worked over his penis and jerked him off. Normally he would have more finesse and slowly work the man up, but this time it was a mixture of horniness and spite, if he had to be honest. Besides, Junkrat didn’t mind. He was not a fan of foreplay; he would rather get down to business. Soon enough, the blond was grasping at the tiles behind him, toes curling and head back as he moaned loudly, stomach hitching as precum started to leak out of his tip. The mere sounds of it were getting Roadhog hard, too. 

He glanced at the men who were previously laughing, now looking on horrified with shocked, pale faces. Roadhog tugged at Junkrat’s dick a bit harder and decided to take it up a notch. He started to jerk himself off as well, quick movements as he moaned and hissed, pressing against Junkrat and starting to kiss his mouth. 

Again, his kisses were normally better. Roadhog was a pretty damn good kisser, thank you very much. However, he was annoyed, angry, and tired, so he made it as sloppy as he could. His intention, apart from getting each other off, was to gross the hell out of those assholes, so there was spit, tongues, moaning, and heavy breathing. They looked like two teenagers who just had learned how to kiss, hungry and embarrassing. 

But it worked; he could hear the men starting to yell and curse at them, gagging and retching as they continued. Roadhog yanked Junkrat’s cock, bit at his lip, and the young man came all over himself and Roadhog’s palm. Roadhog closed his eyes and focused, pulling once, twice, and thrice before he himself came into his palm. Their spunk mixed and was already running down their bodies, but Roadhog was sure to scoop some of Junkrat’s cum, lifting it to his mouth and licking his finger.

Two men threw up. Others ran out of the bathroom, yelling and gagging in horror. Junkrat just laughed, breathless as he let the water wash him over. “Thought ya said that we had to be nice.”

Roadhog just laughed as he cleaned himself off, now feeling better that they were alone.   
Sometimes it paid to be petty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The fuck is a license plate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog are given a job
> 
> Hello!! This chapter is small... im sorry about that aha things are progressing a bit slow while these fucks get known around prison as the guys who keep having sex in front of everybody. Oh, well. I hope you guys enjoy it though!
> 
> Shotout to my beta Trish!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it !

“Making _what._ ”

“License plates.”

“The fuck is a license plate?”

The prison guard was staring at them, a mixture of amusement and horror on his face. He probably wanted to laugh, but knew very well that if he did, he would get what was coming to him.

All because Junkrat didn’t know what a stupid license plate was.

“The metal things on the backs of cars. They’ve got numbers to identify the vehicles.”

“Ooooh.” Junkrat recalled seeing the cars and bikes in Sydney with weird metal plates on the front and back. He had worked with them in the past, as they were used for decoration and even as weapons in the Outback, but wasn’t actually aware of what they were or what their function was. “We makin’ those?”

“During your time in prison, you will be assigned jobs. It has been decided with the help of your psychologist that this may be the appropriate job for you two.”

“Yeah, okay. So we makin’ these stupid license plates? That’s our job now?”

“You will be paid for this, and you can buy things from the prison store with the money.”

Oh, this absolutely interested Junkrat. They still hadn’t had a chance to really plan how to get out of the prison. They still didn’t even have a map, and having a good place to get materials from was definitely a bonus. 

And, if they didn’t have enough money…well, there were other ways, so to speak. 

“So, when we startin’, boss?” Junkrat smiled a toothy smile. The guard gulped nervously and Roadhog chuckled beside him. 

“You will work every day from eight to ten, then from noon to three. You will start this afternoon.”

“Alright! Sounds swell. I cannot wait to be a productive member of society!”

Roadhog snorted once more. The guard blinked and left, leaving them in their cell. Junkrat just flopped on the bed, scratching his belly and staring at the ceiling. He was getting tired of this place; they really should start to think of a way to get out of there. But there was not much to do. 

“Thoughts?” Roadhog said lowly, scratching at his ass. 

“About what? This job?” Junkrat hummed, thinking. “Boring, but if we get materials easily, then worth it. Ya think they have interesting shit for sale at that prison store?”

“They for sure don’t sell explosives.”

Junkrat laughed very loudly. “Roight! Roight. No worries, can make something with whatever is layin’ around.”

“Behave.”

“I’ve been behavin’! I’ve been real good! I mean, apart from tha shower thing, but ya started it!” 

Ah, shower sex. The only reason showers were good. Getting assholes to throw up and be disgusted also added a little bit more to the rush. But aside from that he had been really good, all things considered. 

“At the job. We need to behave. Not kill people.”

“Ya know me, love. I’ve been real good! Don’t worry, I won’t kill any dumbasses. Gotta stay nice for the guards, eh?”

If he had to be honest, Junkrat was itching to burn something, but he just couldn’t set random shit on fire. As much as he wanted to get out of there, it had been an interesting experience. The bed was good, the food was pretty awesome…If he was going to stay there for a bit longer, then he could enjoy what he had.

 

\---

 

“Inmate Fawkes-”

“The name is Junkrat!” the blond called out. The man in front of him, overweight, flabby, balding, and with a scar on his nose, just scoffed and looked at the char. 

“Yeah, I’m not going to do that.” 

Junkrat snarled, but Roadhog placed a big meaty palm on his shoulder and reminded him to be good. 

“Inmates Fawkes and Rutledge, you are on license plate duty. I am the boss here. You will have individual stations to work in. Now, pay attention or you will lose an arm.”

“Already ahead of ye!” Jamison yelled, bringing up his arm stump and laughing. The man stared at it and made no comment, instead opting to demonstrate how to make the license plates. 

Junkrat barely paid attention, but just smiled a sarcastic smile and nodded. This shouldn’t be so hard. 

It was hard, because of his missing limb. Having to switch the letters around and pull the press was a bit difficult, but he managed. Roadhog didn’t seem to have any issue at all, very easily using the press and making the license plates.

Junkrat saw it, and then decided that he should be able to do it perfectly too. He would use his left hand and put all his weight on it to bring the press down. It became fun for a bit, trying to imitate Roadhog’s efficiency. He would poke his tongue out and put all his weight down on the press.

Then after five minutes he was bored as hell. 

Snorting, he swapped the letters around, chuckling while he did it. Once finished, Junkrat pressed down, a fresh license plate falling out on the bin of newly crafted ones. The license plate read “PEN15” and it made Junkrat chuckle like a child.

Junkrat leaned over, picking it up and calling for Roadhog’s attention. 

“Hey, hoggie!”

When the big man looked at him, Junkrat presented him with the license plate. Roadhog’s harsh features twisted into a smile and he shook his head before going back to work. He loved being able to see what Roadhog was thinking, to read his expression. It was such a rare thing to see. But it made him sick to think other people got to see that too. Fuckers.

He was still laughing at this license plate when the boss appeared, taking it from his hand. He looked at it and tossed it carelessly. “Do it properly, Fawkes!”

Junkrat snarled and was about to scream at him, but Roadhog told him to behave. Behave, right? It shouldn’t be so hard. He bit his lip and gave an angry smile.

“Sure, chief.”

“The name is Rogers.” He pointed at the stitched name on his uniform. “Oh, or maybe you just can’t read?”

Junkrat showed his teeth as the man laughed and walked away. He swapped the letters to the correct order again and continued to press, more forcefully now that he was upset. The sound of the plates clinking into place when they fell into the bin was soothing, and Junkrat focused on the noise as he worked. 

That, and giving sweet glances to Roadhog, was the only way he could stay focused the entire shift.

 

\---

 

His arm was pretty sore at the end of his shift. His back was in pain, too, having to use more strength to pull the press down. Junkrat groaned as he popped his back, his bones cracking and feeling a bit more comfortable. 

“Fuck,” he sighed, cleaning the sweat off his brow. “Need me an arm again. Shit is difficult with only one.”

Roadhog hummed. Meanwhile, Junkrat was busy looking at the wall from the recreation yard once again. He touched it, tapped it with his fingers to get an idea of what type of material it was made out of. Concrete. He was pretty damn sure it was concrete. Junkrat expected another type of material, something fancy or something more difficult to bring down, but this was just prison. Maybe things were far more resilient in jail. 

“I have a present for you,” Roadhog whispered. Junkrat spun around curiously, his eyes wide and gleaming. 

Roadhog picked something from one of the pockets of his uniform. It was a very carefully folded pamphlet. Junkrat was about to grab it, but Roadhog put it inside his pocket once again.

“Don’t open it here. It’s a map.”

Junkrat’s face morphed, happiness pouring out of him. He jumped up and down, pretty excited. He slipped on his rubber leg, but managed to catch himself on the wall. 

“Ya did it! How ya do it?!”

“Rogers had some pamphlets on his desk. Snagged one. Can use this to plan our strategy.”

“This is fuckin’ amazin’! I didn’t even notice ‘em! Thank ye!”

He wrapped his arm around Roadhog, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Roadhog pretended to not care, but he could clearly see that the old man was red on the face. Adorable. 

“We can start plannin’ how to break outta this place. It shouldn’t be too hard, eh?”

“Don’t say it too loudly.”

“Roight, I getcha. Low profile, etcetera.” Junkrat was already getting excited thinking of what they needed to make the walls come down. Thinking of some way to bypass the guards…Shit, he was getting so excited he could have popped a boner at that moment just thinking about it. Fire around them, rushing through the ashes with Roadhog at his side. Fuck, that was good. 

“Hey!” someone called out from the other side of the yard. Junkrat turned around and saw one of the inmates pointing at them. What did this asshole want?

Then the inmate started making cock-sucking motions while looking at both of them. His friends were laughing and hollering, obviously thinking this was pissing Junkrat off.

“Hoggie.” He nudged Roadhog in the side. “Hoggie, can I piss ‘em off?”

Roadhog laughed. He liked to pretend he wasn’t, but Roadhog was as petty as Junkrat. “Sure, go ahead.”

So, obviously, Junkrat whipped out his cock and started to jerk himself off. 

The action shocked the inmates, who stared in horror as Junkrat started to jerk his hips and stroke his length harder every second. He looked directly at them, smiling and licking his lips.  
So the inmates ran away, horrified and disgusted. Junkrat laughed and continued his deed, quick and steady until his release. It wasn’t that pleasurable, and it mostly was just out of spite, so it didn’t feel as good. But anything to piss people off made him feel pretty good in his book.

“You’re incorrigible,” Roadhog sighed as Junkrat tucked his limp cock back in his pants. 

“Ye are the one who told me, mate! Ye are a bad influence on me.”

Roadhog chuckled, slapping Junkrat softly on the back but still managing to make him stumble a little. 

 

Apart from the incident in the yard, the rest of the day went like normal. People stared at them still, but they didn’t care. They ate dinner together, Junkrat savoring the stale mac and cheese that he was given. It was dry, but fuck was it fucking delicious.

Dinner ended and they were shoved into their cells for the night. The inmates were allowed to hang out with each other until it was time to sleep, and the sound of chatter echoed through the hallways while Junkrat and Roadhog just sat in their cell.

Roadhog sat in a way to block people from looking at what they were doing while Junkrat sat on the floor, placing the pamphlet Roadhog stole. He opened it and, sure enough, there was a map of the prison printed on the pages. It was small, but it would absolutely work. 

Words identified the areas and Junkrat scratched his chin as he looked at it. Like he suspected, there were two yards, two eating areas, two sleeping areas…One seemed to be a mirror of the other, the prison being divided in two. The important bits, such as the hospital, the deputy department, and everything else which was important and administrative, were in a different area altogether. The hospital was to the north, right in the middle so it could be accessible by both areas. The deputy’s department and visitor area, as well as the entrance, were to the south.

It was very symmetrical and not really hard to understand. He had expected there to be some sort of opening in the middle of the prison, but there was none. At least now that he knew where they were, it would be easier to get an idea of how to get out. 

He was starting to think about escape routes. The most obvious one would be through the exit, but they would have to go right through the guards. Well, if they wanted to go with a quiet escape, that was one way to do it. 

He looked at the map more. He expected the other yard to be exactly the same as theirs. If so, there would also be three watchtowers to look out for. It was the only way to get out of the building, however. Maybe if they managed to break a wall in the hospital…He wasn’t sure if the outside would be as heavily guarded as the yard, and it was open to the air, so to speak. 

Was there a gate, though? There wasn’t any in the drawing that encircled the area. He wasn’t sure if he should account for a second wall of defenses. It would probably be best for him to pretend there was. Rather be extra prepared than sorry.

The guard station was in the middle of it all, so they seemed to be able to reach anywhere in about the same time. That would be tricky to bypass, but Junkrat was pretty sure he would find some way to do it. That’s what they always did, anyways.

“Any ideas, boss?” Roadhog said as he intently watched Junkrat go over the map and trace his fingers on it.

“We may get out from outta tha’ hospital. Not sure about the structure of the walls. I’m thinkin’ they may be of the same material as the yard walls. Concrete. But thicker, maybe. We gotta assume there is a second layer of defenses outside the building. The guards have a good reach over the entire place, so we should also try to take care of ‘em while we make our escape. Somethin’ to fuck ‘em up so they don’t got enough time to stop us.”

He kept staring at it, thinking and thinking until the map was imprinted into his memory. Junkrat was so into it he didn’t notice that it was time to go to sleep.  
The lights went out and interrupted his thought process. He looked around, slightly amused.

“Go to sleep, inmates!” a voice called from outside as the cells locked down on their own, leaving them once more trapped for the night. 

“Oh, well.” Junkrat stood up and stretched his back while Roadhog picked the pamphlet up. They needed to store it somewhere safe, where the guards wouldn’t look for it. 

“Here.” Roadhog motioned to a very small hole in the wall just above the ground, the diameter of a penny. Roadhog folded it as much as he could and gave it to Junkrat for him to bend over and stuff it into the hole. 

It worked. It wasn’t noticeable at all. There was a point where they wouldn’t need it, but for now it was important to have a backup in case his shitty memory acted up. 

“How ya feelin’?” Roadhog said gently, big palm rubbing Junkrat’s sore arm and back. He melted into the touch, sighing and purring.

“I’m doin’ fine. What about ye, old man? Feelin’ good?”

“Fantastic.” He pressed a kiss against Junkrat’s neck. 

God, he wanted Roadhog to fuck him so hard against the wall he left an imprint forever. People would go and look at it and be like, “this is where Junkrat got fucked so hard he probably died.”   
But they had nothing to work with. No lube, nothing they could use instead of it. They could use spit, but they did that one time and Junkrat instantly regretted it. 

Maybe they sold lube or something that could pass as such at the store?

“I want ya fucking cock, Hoggie.”

“Gotta wait. Otherwise could be dangerous.”

“Ya say that like we don’t live dangerously.”

“You couldn’t walk for a week last time. I don’t want to carry your sorry ass everywhere.”

“Why not? Thought ya loved me, Hoggie. Ya sayin’ ye wouldn’t carry me around like a pretty princess? Ya hurt me.”

The old man just chuckled. Junkrat could pick up that Roadhog was actually pretty tired, and so was Junkrat. His arm was sore and stupid, so they could let the neighbors relax for today.

“Come on ya old cunt, let’s go to sleep.”

“Mmm.”

They went to bed, dragging the sheet on top of them. Junkrat scooted over Roadhog, burying his face in his warm side. He gave a soft kiss to Roadhog’s side and then was lulled to sleep by Roadhog’s palm softly caressing his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!
> 
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF


End file.
